


Busy

by shitkai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Vibrators, rope? light bdsm I guess, thanks Mikki and River, well Hinata is angry anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Komaeda,"<br/>Hinata puffs out, and before he has a chance to continue, Komaeda looks down and murmers,"Are you going to tie me up again?" </p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

 

 Hinata Hajime has experienced a lot of things. Does that mean he's experienced?

 

_No._

 Hinata is stubborn and irritable, which has put him in the stump that he's in today. Stuck on an island with too many different people. Too many different personalities. Too many... brands of hairdye.

 And it's working his nerves.

There's too much for him to cope with, too many people forcing him to do too many things at once, and on top of it all, there's Nagito Komaeda. The cherry on top of his Too-Much-At-Once lifestyle.

_Perfect._

And it's not like Hinata hates Komaeda. He's just been on edge after the first trial. But when was Hinata ever off edge?

_Exactly._

 But just like before, Hinata is stubborn and irritable. He always thinks his right, but the second he perceives something as wrong... It's wrong.

 His feelings for Komaeda for example.

 Hinata doesn't know what it is, but it's something about those cold pools of grey-green that lure him closer.

 And Hinata's sure everyone feels it too. The invisible leash Komaeda has on everyone.

 But Hinata doesn't have time to care. Doesn't have time to worry about why he thinks of messy white locks, tinted with pink at the tips. He doesn't have time to think of porcelain ivory skin, and how badly he wants to mark it. Because he's just too busy.

 And It pisses him off. 

It's not okay for Hinata to feel this way about Komaeda, at least that's what his gut is telling him, but his hand is banging on a certain white-haired boy's door so hard, his hand might just start bleeding.

And Hinata almost knocks on Komaeda's face, because the door flies open unexpectedly. And there he is. Komaeda, but his jacket is off, and he's tilting his head, and Hinata can see how pale his neck is when he angles it that way. 

 Fucking Asshole.

"Hinata-Kun...?" He sounds far away, when Hinata's name leaves his lips, but Komaeda squints, confirming it's really him.

"Ah, Hinata-Kun!" Komaeda sounds more sure of himself, and he's flashing that toothy republican grin at Hinata. That grin he gives when he knows something the brunette doesn't.

 Hinata's gut is twisting all kinds of ways, and he's so busy, he's so busy, he could be doing anything. _Anything_ else but this.

 Hinata licks his lips, and he watches as Komaeda's eyes flicker down to watch the action, before looking back into his green eyes as if nothing happened. Hinata's going to end this.

**Now.**

"Komaeda," Hinata puffs out, and before he has a chance to continue, Komaeda looks down and murmers,"Are you going to tie me up _again_?" And Hinata cant see his face, but he hears the smile. He hears it so clearly over the word ' _again_ '.

And Hinata has the upper hand.

 "Y-Yeah! Actually, but Souda sent me alone to--"

"Hinata-Kun, pardon for trash like me objecting..."

Hinata wanted to snort at that so bad, he's never said anything like that during the first trail, so what's the difference now?

"But, you don't need to lie? If you wanted to tie me up, I don't mind if it's you."

 It's as if Hinata is pulling teeth with this boy, but Komaeda flashes that deadly smirk, and the brunette is gritting his mollars. He's so busy. So _so_ busy, yet Hinata is pushing the other into his _own_ cabin, slamming his _own_ door, and growling at him to,"Get the _damn_ rope." 

 Komaeda looks frazzled, but he nods reaching under his bed to receive the rope Souda and Nidai had tied him up with before, and handing it to Hinata, body rigid with more curiosity than fear.

 Hinata snatches it, moving to tie Komaeda's hands behind his back. And it dawns on Hinata that he's not experienced.

At _all._

But he's got Komaeda's chest pressed against the bathroom door, with sketchy rope around his wrists, and Hinata's so angry, he's _so_ angry, he's drunk off of the sight of Komaeda's face flushed like that, his lips that beg Hinata to chase them.

But Komaeda gets too overwhelmed by the eye contact and presses his forehead against the door, the tension between them blending with the thick scent of lust, and Hinata's sure it's been all over them this entire time, but Komaeda has that smile in his voice when he murmers,"If you find the information encouraging, then I think you should know I--" _"Shut up Komaeda."_

 Hinata is just so tired of hearing that smug tone in his voice.

 "Be quiet, and stay still."

 It's a half hearted command, but Komaeda seems to listen. "Lube?" Hinata asked, going on basic knowledge. After a slight nod from Komaeda and a small,"Nightstand." he withdrew from the white haired boy, moving to his nightstand, and digging through it.

 "What the _hell_ \--"

Hinata pauses.

 "Hinata-Kun.... Which nightstand did you--"

Hinata looked at Komaeda in shock, holding the vibrator up in broad daylight.

 Holy shit.

 _"Holy shit."_ Hinata murmured aloud, looking at the grey plastic in his hand.

It matches his eyes, it matches his fucking eyes.

 "Hinata-Kun, please don't--"

"Do you use it?" Hinata asked, grabbing a half used bottle of lube from where he'd found the dildo. That should answer his question.

"I.... Hinata-Kun," "Komaeda." Hinata was walking forward, both items in his hands now. "Hinata-Kun--" _"Answer me."_ Hinata groaned, and Komaeda was struggling to release himself from his restraints.

 He'd failed, a pathetic noise leaving his lips as he gave up.

And that was the first time Hinata Hajime had ever seen Nagito Komaeda look utterly,

  **Hopeless.**

"Yeah." Komaeda croaked, his legs looking like they'd might give out any second.

 Hinata pushed up against Komaeda's ass, a low hiss of, _ **"Fuck you."**_ Leaving his lips. And Hinata's in denial, he's so in denial, because his gut is still telling him no, to stop. But he's pulling down Komaeda's zipper, and tugging his pants and underwear down in one go, the hunger of feeling the others skin against Hinata's, making him let out a small breath of impatience.

 "Hinata-Kun--" **_"Shut up."_** He groans, putting lube on his fingers, and coating them generously,"I bet you've done this so many times, Right?" It's a genuine question, but the way Hinata sounds probably throws Komaeda off guard, because he moans against the doorframe, face lit scarlet.

 Hinata pushes in one finger, and Komaeda is uncomfortable, but he doesn't make any noise after the slight intake of breath. It's when Hinata adds the 2nd finger along with it, all the way onto the knuckle. And the 3rd one is where Hinata coaxed another moan from Komaeda, the sound dripping from his lips like chocolate, like the _sweetest_ candy.

 Hinata pulled his fingers out, the stickiness of them being involuntary, before he disgarded the mess on his pants.

Hinata had something he had to do. He was sure someone was looking for him, and here he is, with a lubed up vibrator, inside of his most pleasant nightmare, and Hinata is going off of drive and instict, and not much control.

 "Oh my g- _god_ Hi-" Komaeda starts, but Hinata turns up the vibrator,and Hinata swears Komaeda's losing his mind. 

 "H-Hinata-Ku...nn too h-hi...gh-!"

 _Definitely not high enough._ The brunette pouts as he turns the vibrator up a setting higher from 3 to 4.

Hinata swears to god Komaeda is _shaking._

 He's so angry Komaeda looks good like this, he's so angry that he's the only one who's seen him like he is right now. And Hinata is gritting his teeth, whispering a short, _"Are you close? Cum then."_ But Komaeda only lets out a pathetic plea, his voice being drowned out by the the sound of Hinata's voice.

 _ **"Nagito..."**_ Hinata's calling for him, watching Komaeda's brow furrow, and his lips twist into a smirk. 

 He opens his mouth to speak, but a noise utterly shameful escapes his lips, and he's coming, letting Hinata finally catch him.

 He almost looks cute with that look written across his face. 

_Almost._

 But his bones are jelly, and he's murmuring nonsense, shaking like he's cold, so Hinata's going to give him time.

 

 And Hinata will be sure to make free time more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 7 am for some twitter junkies River and Mikki who have read all of the komahina smut fics, so I was just like, hey why don't I write my own and honestly, fuck this.


End file.
